Halloween 2018 Event
The Halloween 2018 Event was an event that is especially a special event involving certain games that was especially important during the hour of Halloween. Personally, the XNDUIW crew got involved in the event, and it was a special day, since prior Halloween years weren't as ambitious as this date, and this was where the entire school was involved, including some characters, like Simon Phung, and certain XNDUIW administrators such as Nikolai Abulinov, and it seemed to be quite successful, as the event proved to be an important year towards the event happening, and certain days were especially important, as certain characters within XNDUIW were indeed involved, including certain members of staff, teachers, and also places, and some places were then modified to adapt to Halloween, so as soon the holiday month had started, certain events had taken place, such as a test to monitor pressure or anything that was certainly involved with Halloween. Materialization While Nikolai Abulinov requested that referencing other materials would be necessary, other events were in key on favor towards advancements towards development, such as certain frightening materials for Halloween, although this was very complex and very difficult to find out that all those events have proven to work. Inventions were created, although this was prior being a very unlikely event to behold. Trial and Error was proved to be important, according to AlphaBoat, since he carefully explained the mechanics that would function properly, and making sure that everything works as planned. The build up to this very day was also very long and boring work, development along with a present surprise were becoming an annoyance to anybody which became an intentional reaction towards controversy. Actions * James Abulinov was reportedly banned for 7 days for adding inappropriate imagery into the map he was supposed to create, although AlphaBoat soon took the model for himself, and later made a cleaner version of the map that James Abulinov was supposed to create ** James Abulinov was OK that AlphaBoat was finishing the map for him, because he had to face a 7 day ban for adding that material. * Halloween-themed material were applied to any place as the person preferred, as pumpkins were displayed via the internet, however, pumpkins tended to rot and were often discarded because they were deemed unnecessary. When the Halloween decorations were applied, Nikolai Abulinov, participated on Der Riese, Nacht Der Untoten, and Die Fabrik during that time, along with breaking his personal best on both Der Riese and The Cabin in a livestream, that was meant to last an hour and 30 minutes, but problems did occur during that time. Games Individual games had started to develop an Halloween-based style into their games, and this is most certainly the case where people just put up pumpkins or rather Halloween themed items, as long as there were items to be made or invented, just to let anyone know about the game and what acts the game mechanics would've applied to the real world. Development did continue for the Zombie Map Kit, but it was halted just because of another project starting to go up, certainly development may continue for Halloween from then on, and the Zombie Map Kit was working as expected, so that means items and even gear can be fully functional during that time. The event was proven to be an important step forward to prove that Halloween was still a thing, and most importantly, measures were put in place so development can continue freely, if the main project was ultimately stopped somehow. Nikolai Abulinov simply shoved it off as an opportunity to ask AlphaBoat to make Halloween themed assets for he and himself, but AlphaBoat was already occupied on another project, so Nikolai Abulinov asked Simon Phung, so he can make the assets himself, without any worries. The project kept going on, and ultimately, working prototypes of the Zombie Map Kit were available for anyone to play regardless. Level Editing Although Halloween themed levels were implemented, they were not outmatched, as multiple properties of certain levels were certainly implemented somehow by other developers, and one example was developers that worked on Resurrection who adapted the maps into a Halloween-themed style, which was adopted the previous Halloween, and notable cases of level editing was that of especially detailed Halloween decorations, such as bats, skeletons, and even spiders, all of which may horrify anyone during that time, and this was importantly a step forward in Halloween dates, and most notably, projects were constructed willingly so the Halloween projects would satisfy anyone during the season. Levels were sometimes even based on Halloween, such as a case where levels were entirely adapted to Halloween, so the fright of the day, would be most importantly a Halloween themed level pack which granted developers some more views during the event. XNDUIW went to those developers on Discord, let alone contact them, stating that certain ideas would be imposed towards certain ideas, such as Nikolai Abulinov requesting that custom maps would be implemented into Resurrection during the event, and this was a great idea, according to the developers of Resurrection. Assets The Zombie NPC were applied to the Zombie Map Kit, while certain power ups within the game provided some surprises for the player to be implemented with. Assets based on Halloween were implemented by different developers during October, although it was various, sometimes you got a pumpkin as an asset, or you could get a working zombie as a model, therefore, XNDUIW chose to use a zombie as a Halloween asset, as it was extremely useful when Halloween games were concerned, since providing ordinary gifts during Halloween wasn't that effective throughout the month of October. During October, the first few weeks of October 2018 had Thanksgiving assets added into the wiki, but during the last 2 weeks of October, Halloween assets will be implemented into this wiki for good measure. AlphaBoat explained that Halloween might be special since children get to go trick-or-treating, but Simon Phung was too old to go trick-or-treating so he opted to stay home and implement assets into the game itself. Halloween was where decorations for games were put up, most commonly skeletons, pumpkins and cobwebs, so the developers of Resurrection chose to put these up for Halloween. Clothing Famously, some people added Halloween based attire, while the ROBLOX Catalog was filled to the brim with Halloween-based accessories, like hats, shirts, and even clothing, while gifts and prizes were certainly awarded to anybody who was expected to go trick-or-treating in ROBLOX since prizes are awarded for Halloween each year. Themes The Halloween theme has been present in some ROBLOX places, notably, Royale High allowed players to go trick-or-treating and giving players candy for a profit. Nikolai Abulinov and Riduso Takamura went trick-or-treating to earn some profit in Royale High, giving candies to people for the Halloween season. Traditionally, trick-or-treating involves giving people candies although problems had occurred, although they were quickly resolved. Bats and Pumpkins displayed indicates traditional Halloween event attire, but costumes are allowed as tradition does also allow custom costumes. History The days of the event were archived in this article. October 16th, 2018 Nikolai Abulinov was livestreaming Resurrection to impress other people online on Discord, and the livestream was very normal, although occasional lag had occurred during the livestream, the entire livestream worked properly. People on a Discord Server were satisfied from Nikolai Abulinov's results, including Riduso Takamura, who was OK with the results, and screenshots were also taken while Nikolai Abulinov played on the map, Der Riese and he did pretty good. He also played other maps during the livestream and the link was shared to the Discord Server, and it was viewed multiple times throughout the whole livestream. The entire livestream lasted an hour and 30 minutes. YouTube Crash YouTube crashed a mere 15 minutes after the livestream ended, and it took 2 hours for YouTube staff to fix the issue. This didn't effect the XNDUIW team that much, but the issue had occurred when certain people began contacting YouTube staff about the crash, and some even called 911 unnecessarily. It didn't affect Simon Phung that much, although the public was feeling quite upset because of the crash which may have affected YouTube itself. When Simon Phung tried logging on into YouTube, the website simply gave out an HTTP 500 error, and there were possible solutions, # Downloading Ryno's Theme from Kevin MacLeod and listen to it # Try again later Both solutions ultimately kept XNDUIW occupied once the website came back on. October 18th, 2018 Nikolai Abulinov was simply attending a senate meeting with Sergey Gevrovitsyn, explaining the crash, and telling other people how the event went pretty well as expected, there were no issues as Riduso Takamura just finished his exams in University, which increased his SAT score, and at the same time, decorations were being held up by numerous people, and this was the case because decorations for Halloween had applied for certain other people along with their focus towards the event itself. Aleksandr Zhuvinskiy inspected and patched security flaws for XNDUIW, which could've impacted XNDUIW's ability to operate, and there were an absence of computer problems after the YouTube crash happened during that time. Fan art was still being published at this time, and complicated stories about certain things might've been crucial to Simon Phung testing the event properly, although the event was crucial for Halloween, certain paragraphs of incorrect code could've ruined the security functions for XNDUIW itself. Bugs were patched and new items were implemented, as development continued. October 19th, 2018 There were multiple events being held during the early morning of the event, although Simon Phung was pretty fine after the school's rally, there were multiple events involved when there was also time for breaks. Simon Phung brung his headphones into school for the first time since the previous year, and certain events were extremely apparent as you can tell from during the school event, that it was explained below. Pep Rally * A pep rally was held in school and Simon Phung and his teacher attended it. ** The pep rally lasted through most of the connects period, and this was the reason why it ended at 11:50 AM, about 20 minutes into connects period, so that means Simon Phung was only able to spend 20 minutes free time after the pep rally. ** It was disrupted, although it continued satisfactorily. People would ask questions and talk aloud, which disrupted the activity of the pep rally itself, even the teacher would refuse to hold any more pep rallies until the talking stopped. It managed to continue as planned. * Good decisions allowed Simon Phung to access the computer, although ROBLOX Studio was now blocked on the school computer that Simon Phung was using. October 21st, 2018 Nikolai Abulinov had a trial at the Enchantix School, and most importantly, there were actually no dorm rooms. It is interesting since Nikolai Abulinov was most likely involved in Royale High. Development also continued throughout the day, and most likely of all, farming candy was necessary for Nikolai Abulinov to properly receive a good profit, although insulting other people wasn't a good idea. October 23rd, 2018 Simon Phung received a warning yet again for peeling paint off of pencils, and notably, that was actually the school's property, and not his property, along with candy farming. Nikolai Abulinov managed to reach an astounding 1,000 diamonds as an achievement and candies were kept being sold, although Nikolai Abulinov's fake gravestone did disappear temporarily, it was pretty normal to anybody else. Animations were further being created for the right to make art, and a trick-or-treating picture was made on DeviantArt '''which proved to be a good opportunity to be a standpoint towards a fun '''Halloween. As plans for Simon Phung's teacher were conceptualized, more work was made for the Zombie Map Kit, before the scheduled release date could've ever been launched. This is actually the case for a form of entertainment to keep the fans of XNDUIW occupied. Constructive research was necessary for anything to go on forwards, and a new constructive edit was created. Gallery TrickOrTreatingXNDUIW2018.png|Nikolai Abulinov, Riduso Takamura, and Simon Phung going Trick-or-Treating in ROBLOX RobloxScreenShot20181024_071829598.png|Simon Phung and Nikolai Abulinov celebrating Halloween together RobloxScreenShot20181024_073312176.png|Nikolai Abulinov, Riduso Takamura, and Simon Phung watching as Nikolai's brother, James kneels down and carves a pumpkin RobloxScreenShot20181024_212428551.png|Nikolai Abulinov inspecting the candy that Simon Phung got when trick-or-treating RobloxScreenShot20181024 213024291.png|Nikolai Abulinov and Simon Phung choosing a bag that is ideal for both of them RobloxScreenShot20181024_213518810.png|Tmasterxtreme dressed up as a skeleton, alongside Nikolai Abulinov Halloween 2018 pic.jpg|Simon Phung's classroom door decorated during Halloween. Category:Halloween Event 2018 Category:Events